


BOND

by ayaMASO



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Demons, Drama, Flashbacks, M/M, Magic-Users, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Reincarnation, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimpikah itu? Atau hal yang dialami oleh Ciel hanya sebatas Dèja Vu parah seperti yang Alois katakan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's like Dèja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's character belongs to Toboso Yana. I do not take any profit.

.

_Di sinilah aku, terdampar ditempat yang asing dan tidak kukenali.... Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyebut mereka sebagai ‘Para Ketua Perserikatan’._   
_Terkadang saat aku menjalani kegiatanku, tiba-tiba semuanya menghilang..._   
_Dan aku kembali lagi pada kehidupanku yang normal._

_Saat kukatakan hal ini pada sahabatku, mereka hanya mengatakan kalau aku mendapatkan Dèja Vu..._   
_Mungkin benar, tapi semua yang aku jalani seperti benar-benar terjadi, dan luka memar yang kudapatkan dari ‘sana’ masih membekas di tubuhku..._   
_Mana mungkin ini Dèja Vu?!_

  
_Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak realistis yang menghubungkan diriku dan ‘dunia’ itu... Dan aku yakin akan hal itu!?_   
_Dan hal itu kembali terjadi pada diriku, seperti hari ini..._

  
_Saat istirahat makan siang--_

_._

* * *

.  
  
  
 **NORMAL POV**  
  
Seorang remaja lelaki bertubuh mungil, bermata besar dan berwarna biru gelap, yang dipayungi oleh bulu matanya yang tebal dan lentik, berambut kelabu dan memiliki bibir yang tipis berwarna kemerahan itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah kantin sekolah yang terletak dibelakang sekolah. Pemuda ini bernama Ciel Phantomhive, seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang bisa dibilang sangat imut dan manis dikalangan para remaja lelaki seusianya.

  
“Ciel Phantomhive! Oi, Ciel!?” seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya dipojokan kantin. Ciel menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya sedang melambai kepadanya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua yang dipotong shaggy berantakan, kulitnya pucat, bermata kelabu, dan bertubuh kurus.

  
“Oh, senior Robert, ada apa?” tanya Ciel yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Robert Villain itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kearah remaja ‘cantik’ dihadapannya ini.

  
Robert menepuk bangku kosong yang ada disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian, Ciel sudah mendudukan pantatnya dikursi kayu nan keras itu.

  
 “Ada apa senior?” tanya Ciel sekali lagi. Robert menoleh dan menyodorkan beberapa buah DVD dihadapan Ciel. Alis Ciel berkerut samar.

  
‘Apa maksudnya? DVD—‘ pikir Ciel dalam hati. Namun tangan mungilnya meraih beberapa DVD dari tangan Robert yang sedari tadi menggantung di udara.

  
“Ini... apa?” tanya Ciel yang sudah mulai dikuasai oleh rasa penasarannya. Robert terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia menjawab “Menepati janjiku yang waktu itu, Ciel.”

  
“Huh? Janji? Janji apa?” Ciel semakin bingung berkat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan yang keluar dari bibir pucat seniornya itu. Ia lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini lekat-lekat, seolah mencari jawaban di antara kedua pasang mata yang beriris abu-abu itu. Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

  
“Haha... baik aku akan memberitahumu tentang janjiku padamu,” lanjutnya kemudian diiringi dengan derai tawanya yang renyah.

  
“Bagus, cepat ceritakan agar aku tidak mati penasaran senior Robert,” tukas Ciel.

  
Robert mengulas senyum simpulnya. “Okay Ciel, apa kau tidak ingat tentang grup band yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu?” tanyanya. Ciel menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati dia mengutuki dirinya yang diberi daya ingat yang bisa dibilang cukup lemah walau sebenarnya dia itu tipe orang yang akan **MEMBUANG INGATAN YANG TIDAK PERLU DAN TIDAK BERGUNA DARI MEMORI OTAKNYA** –hal itu masih menjadi kebiasaannya sampai detik ini—

  
“Hfffttt... grup band dengan nama Sinful Butterfly (1) Ciel,” Robert berkata dengan sabar sambil geleng-geleng kepala yang menyebabkan rambut coklat tanahnya itu ikut bergoyang-goyang.

  
“Ah! Grup band itu!!” Ciel menepuk dahinya pelan. Robert mengangguk.

  
“Nah DVD yang kuberikan itu adalah DVD yang mengoleksi 2 album dari Sinful Butterfly, kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, dan persiapan mereka sebelum melakukan konser. Ini semua kuberikan padamu, karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau meminta padaku dengan raut muka yang memelas,” jelas Robert panjang lebar.   
Ciel membuang muka. Masih merasa sakit hati karena Robert mengejeknya dengan kata MEMELAS.

  
“Oke, terimakasih banyak senior Robert dan cepat-cepatlah dapat pacar—,” Ciel berdiri kemudian melenggang pergi sambil bersenandung meninggalkan Robert yang sudah diliputi aura hitam.

.  
   
 **CIEL’S POV**

.  
  
Aku membolak-balik DVD yang tadi diberikan senior Robert padaku. Cover DVD-nya sangat bagus setidaknya begitulah menurutku.   
Aku tercenung begitu melihat salah satu judul lagu dari grup band ini. Dendalion— (2) seperti sebuah nama yang tak asing bagiku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tahu apa artinya.

.

  
_Dendalion—_   
_Sebuah janji yang membawamu pada kematian_   
_Mengikatmu hingga kau tak bisa bergerak...._   
_Dendalion—_   
_Janji adalah mantra yang tak dapat kau tarik kembali_   
_Sekuat apapun kau mencobanya_   
_Semuanya hanya sia-sia_   
_Dendalion—_   
_Darah merah yang menetes di kelopak bunga edelweis..._   
_Telah menodai warna putih bunga itu_   
_Dendalion—_   
_Ikrar abadi yang terbalut rasa penyesalan_   
_Yang akan terus menghantuimu..._   
_Dendalion—_   
_Sebuah kata kutukan yang mengerikan_

_._

  
“Hei bocah! Sedang apa kau disitu?!” seseorang dengan mata sangat kecil dan sipit berteriak ke arahku dengan geram. Aku tersentak, lantas menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Terkejut mendapati aku tengah terduduk di sebuah koridor yang cukup besar dan luas. Tak lupa mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih gading dan celana dengan warna coklat tanah. Dan yang pasti ini bukan pakaianku.

  
“Hei!” orang itu lantas berjalan kearahku dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Aku tertegun.

  
“Kau berbicara padaku?” tanyaku, sesaat kemudian aku mengutuki diriku sendiri yang sudah bertanya seperti orang bodoh padanya.  
Orang itu mengernyit bingung, kemudian memukul kepalaku dengan gagang sapu—yang entah darimana datangnya—itu keras. Aku mengaduh dan memegangi kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Sial. Cari gara-gara orang ini.

  
“Tentu saja aku berbicara padamu, bocah bodoh! Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih pantas dan datanglah ke Aula Pertemuan! Kau sudah ditunggu oleh para Ketua Perserikatan,” ucapnya. Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian membatu ditempat.

  
‘Ketua Perserikatan? Jangan-jangan aku ada lagi di ‘dunia’ aneh ini? God—’ pikirku.

  
“Cepat pergi atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!” dia kembali berteriak. Buru-buru aku pergi menjauh darinya. Otakku berputar sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba badanku menabrak seseorang. Aku menengadah dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan indah menatapku lembut. Kulitnya putih pucat laiknya batu pualam. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan itu tergerai bebas menjalari punggung sampai pinggulnya. Matanya beriris keperakan dengan bulu mata berwarna perak yang membingkai kedua bola matanya yang indah itu. Bibirnya tipis dengan polesan lipstick  berwarna peach yang membuatnya bak putri dari negeri dongeng.

  
“Anda baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan suara yang merdu seperti alunan musik Harpa. Aku tergeragap kemudian mengangguk pelan.

  
“Sepertinya Anda orang baru di sini, kalau begitu mari saya antar,” tawarnya—ramah. Aku mengikuti tiap langkah kakinya yang begitu lembut.  
“Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama Anda?” tanyanya lembut.

  
“Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Panggil saja aku Ciel,” jawabku.

  
“Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Ciel. Saya Ivvy Hacvlav, silahkan panggil saya Ivvy,” balasnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

  
“Ng... kalau boleh tahu, sekarang aku berada dimana? Aku sudah berulang kali berada di dunia ini, tapi tak pernah selama ini...” tanyaku.  

  
“Ini adalah Scirronyverinne, Ciel. Kau berada di dunia yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia manusia dan Iblis,” jelasnya.

  
Scirron apa? Kenapa namanya sangat sulit untuk diingat?

  
Tapi tunggu dulu! Iblis—? Dunia pembatas? Apa-apaan ini! Apa ini semacam lelucon saat April Mop? Kalau iya ini benar-benar tidak lucu lagi!

  
Ivvy menangkap ekspresi wajahku yang bingung. Jemari tangannya yang ramping itu kini mengusap tiap helai rambut kelabuku lembut. Mataku membulat sempurna, pipiku sedikit banyak sudah memerah karena ulahnya itu.

  
“Ah! Saya hampir lupa Ciel, kau bilang kau sudah berulang kali ada disini bukan?” katanya. Dengan malas aku mengangguk.

  
“Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau berulang kali berada di tempat ini, Ciel?” tanyanya dengan nada yang misterius. Aku meneguk ludah dan berkata ya.

  
“Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya Ciel,” tambahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti di sebuah pintu Mahogani berwarna emas berdaun dua yang tingginya kurang lebih 3 meter. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu, seberkas cahaya menyilaukan menyeruak dari dalam ruangan yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

  
“Silahkan masuk Ciel,” ucapnya. Aku menuruti perkataannya kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

.  
       
 **END of CIEL’S POV**

  
.

  
Ciel sudah keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Kini ia mengenakan sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih yang terbalut jubah emas yang penjangnya menyapu lantai keramik yang kini tengah ia pijak. Jemarinya yang mungil dibungkus dengan sarung tangan berbahan sutra yang warnanya senada dengan warna tuxedo-nya.

  
“Apa penampilanku ini terlihat aneh, Ivvy?” Ciel bertanya pada Ivvy yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ivvy menggeleng pelan.

  
“Tidak, baju itu sangat cocok dengan Anda,” ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah.

  
“Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ivvy,” balas Ciel. Ivvy kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan agak cepat. Ciel berlari-lari kecil untuk menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Ivvy.

  
“Kita mau kemana?” tanya Ciel.

  
“Ke Aula Pertemuan, Ciel,” Ivvy menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Entah sudah berapa lama Ivvy dan Ciel berjalan di koridor megah yang bahkan tidak menunjukan ujungnya ini. Sesekali Ciel menyeka keringat yang menuruni dahinya dengan perlahan.

  
“Apakah letak Aula Pertemuan itu jauh, Ivvy?” tanya Ciel yang masih menyeka keringatnya. Ivvy menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Ciel yang sudah terengah-engah dan kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang berwarna merah bata itu.

  
“Anda tidak kuat berjalan jauh ya? Padahal kita baru 5 menit berjalan,” Ivvy berkata sambil mengusap punggung Ciel lembut. “Hah? 5... menit? Bagiku, kita sudah berjalan lebih dari 2 jam,” keluh Ciel yang ditanggapi Ivvy dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

  
“Kita tinggal berbelok ke kanan Ciel,” ucap Ivvy berusaha menenangkan Ciel.

  
“Hah, ba-baiklah...” Ciel menjawab kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Ivvy yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Didepan terlihat sebuah belokan, kemudian Ivvy berbelok Ciel tetap mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu besar berdaun dua yang tingginya hampir 5 meter dan berwarna hitam pekat. Disebelah kiri pintu itu terdapat emblem dengan tulisan aneh dan ukiran-ukiran rumit dipinggirnya.

  
Ciel menautkan alisnya. Tulisan itu tidak dapat ia terka artinya, sepertinya bukan bahasa manusia. Karena ia tak pernah menemukan tulisan seperti ini di belahan bumi manapun.

  
“Tulisan ini ditulis dengan huruf Bbningcvers dan bahasa Quantestao, Ciel, dan arti dari tulisan itu adalah Aula Pertemuan para Ketua Perserikatan,” jelas Ivvy yang menangkap raut bingung dari wajah manis Ciel.

  
Ciel menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya, mengenai para Ketua Perserikatan itu, namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Ia terlalu malu dan takut.

  
“Masuklah Ciel,” bujuk Ivvy. Ciel mengangguk kemudian mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan, menimbulkan derit kecil dari engsel pintu yang jarang dilumasi minyak. Di dalam ruangan yang bercat putih itu tampak 7 orang yang memakai jubah kebesaran masing-masing yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud, pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada Ciel yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

  
Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak Ciel mengerti. Mereka berkata sambil menunjuk Ciel. Dan Ciel risih dengan hal itu.

  
“Quet eva vien des mennerounghre A tte mon va—” salah satu dari mereka yang memakai kacamata dengan bingkainya yang berwarna perak berkata dengan raut muka yang tak bersahabat.

  
“Ves del a vanmprro neits que minglha!” kali ini seorang pria berbadan tegap dan berambut merah bata berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Ciel melangkah mundur.

  
“Doninghre a mennerounghre A mon laints,” pria yang bermata hijau lumut itu menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak berdebat. Yang lain diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Hati Ciel gusar. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

  
“Tenanglah Phantomhive. Nah, bisakah kau kemari?” tanya pria itu. Ciel tergeragap, kemudian berbalik dan mengangguk pelan.

  
Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menggeserkan sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari Berlian dan Sapphiere lalu menyuruh Ciel untuk duduk. “Silahkan duduk, Phantomhive,” ujarnya, ramah. Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di kedua sudut bibirnya, membuatnya seperti patung pahatan sang maestro, Michael Angelo—hanya saja ia memiliki nyawa. Rambutnya yang berwarna emas dan panjang itu membingkai wajah rupawannya.

  
Ciel duduk dengan gusar. Sekarang ia tengah diamati oleh tujuh pasang mata yang menatapnya seolah menginterogasi seorang narapidana di meja hijau. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari dahinya.

  
“Baiklah, pertama-tama kita berkenalan dulu Ciel Phantomhive. Namaku Ivan Van Troopheringh, aku adalah Ketua Tertinggi dari perserikatan yang ada di Scirronyverinne,”  pria bernama Ivan itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Ciel. Ciel tersenyum canggung.

  
“Aku Baron Scluthesvy, panggil saja aku Baron. Aku berasal dari lembah keabadian, di sebelah tenggara kota Scirronyverinne,” pria yang berkulit lebih gelap dan berambut cepak yang bernama Baron itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

  
“Hmm— Kau boleh memanggilku Ilvinne, tapi nama lengkapku adalah Ilvinne de Marchropst. Aku adalah penasehat Ratu Vhinx dari Assertzlha. Salam kenal Phantomhive,” kali ini pria dengan rambut berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang berbicara dengan gayanya yang ramah. Mungkin.

  
“Aku Rone Xenghliusz,” pria berambut merah bata itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang tajam itu dari Ciel.

  
“Ciel Phantomhive, perkenalkan aku Mivette Rosevert del Marionette,” seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang—bahkan panjangnya menyentuh lantai yang terbuat dari kristal biru—itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia adalah wanita satu-satunya dalam Ketua Perserikatan itu.

  
“Aku Irish Coope. Panggil saja aku Irish,” pria dengan rambut yang berwarna biru gelap itu memperkenalkan diri sembari menyesap rokok miliknya. Dia sangat manis dan cantik untuk lelaki sepertinya.

  
“Aku Albert Mookeliquexz, salam kenal Phantomhive,” dan yang terakhir pria berperawakan tinggi kurus itu menjabat tangan Ciel sebentar. Ciel menunduk. “Tanganmu terlalu lembut untuk tangan seorang anak lelaki Phantomhive,” Albert tertawa renyah tanpa mengetahui wajah Ciel yang sudah merah padam karena malu. Ya, dia malu kau tahu hal itu kan?

  
“A-ah, ya... ku-kurasa...” Ciel menanggapi candaan Albert barusan itu dengan rona merah yang menghias pipinya yang lembut bagai sutera cina.

  
“Phantomhive, apa kau tahu alasan kau dipanggil ke Aula ini? Dan alasanmu terus-menerus berada di dunia ini, tapi kemudian menghilang dan seolah-olah semua yang terjadi padamu hanyalah Dèja Vu ?” Ivan bertanya dengan wajah rupawannya yang memantulkan kemilau indah batu Ruby dari meja itu.

  
‘Bagaimana bisa ia—‘ batin Ciel menerka-nerka. Pada akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan.

  
“Kau adalah anak istimewa, Phantomhive. Kau adalah anak yang lahir dimalam Bulan Purnama saat terjadi tragedi berdarah di Lembah Weizminhtonh 1000 tahun yang lalu,” jelas Mivette dengan senyum yang anggun tetap terpasang di wajah indahnya.

  
“Eh? A-aku? Lalu apa hubungannya aku dengan perang di Lembah itu?” Ciel bertanya dengan muka yang sedikit takut.

  
“Ramalan mengatakan, bahwa kelak akan ada orang yang akan memusnahkan Bangsa Iblis dari muka bumi, dan orang itu adalah orang yang lahir di malam Bulan Purnama saat tragedi berdarah Lembah Weizminhtonh itu terjadi. Dan orang yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu adalah kau, Ciel Phantomhive,” Ilvinne menjelaskan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

  
“Ta-tapi aku lahir pada tanggal 14 Desember, dan soal Bulan Purnama yang kau ceritakan itu memang benar, aku lahir saat malam Bulan Purnama,” Ciel protes, menandakan ketidaksukaannya pada lelucon yang sedang dibuat 7 orang itu padanya.

  
“Ya, dan itu bertepatan dengan tragedi berdarah Lembah Weizminhtonh Phantomhive,” Rone terkekeh pelan. Ia tersenyum mencemooh.

  
“Dan satu lagi, darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu bukan darah biasa,” dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. “Darah itu bisa membuat para penghuni Dunia Iblis maupun Scirronyverinne bisa hidup abadi dan memiliki kekuatan diatas para Malaikat yang ada di langit dan bumi jikalau salah satu dari dua dunia itu mendapatkanmu. Ditambah lagi, kau akan menjadi senjata pemusnah massal jika kau sampai jatuh di tangan yang salah, Phantomhive,” jelas Baron sambil menatap Ciel lekat-lekat. Ciel merinding.

  
“Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka dunia manusia dan Scirronyverinne akan musnah dan lenyap, tak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Maka dari itu, jika kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu dengan baik, kau dapat hidup bertahun-tahun di Scirronyverinne dan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa kau telah pergi selama bertahun-tahun,” Albert menambahkan.

  
“Maka dari itu Phantomhive, kami semua yang berada disini membutuhkanmu. Dan kami juga memiliki guru yang akan mengajarkanmu cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan luar biasamu itu,” Irish berkata sambil sesekali menyesap rokok milikinya.

  
“Jadi... itu alasannya?” tanya Ciel. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu mengangguk dengan kompak.

  
“Bagaimana, kau setuju?” kali ini mereka balik bertanya. Ciel memalingkan wajah, tampak berfikir.

  
Sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan 7 orang Ketua Perserikatan. Ia sudah kembali pada dunia-nya yang normal. Duduk di kantin sambil memegang DVD grup band Sinful Butterfly. Ia tak lagi mengenakan tuxedo dan jubah besarnya yang terlihat merepotkan itu serta sudah tidak lagi duduk di dalam Aula Pertemuan dengan ditemani 7 orang yang mengatakan kalau mereka ‘Ketua Perserikatan’ Scirrony—entah apa itu namanya. Ciel sudah bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia kira.  
‘Semua itu, terasa seperti Dèja Vu hanya saja lebih hidup dan nyata bagiku’ pikir Ciel.   
  
“Kau kenapa Ciel?” tanya Alois, khawatir.  
  
“Tadi, aku duduk dalam ruangan itu. 7 orang itu duduk mengelilingi meja yang terbuat dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud itu. Lantainya terbuat dari Kristal berwarna biru langit, Alois... Kau percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, kan?” Ciel mulai mengoceh yang tak jelas.  
  
“Ciel, kau hanya mimpi, kau mengalami Dèja Vu yang benar-benar parah,” Alois berkomentar, singkat sambil menepuk pundak Ciel.  
  
Mimpikah itu? Atau hal yang dialami oleh Ciel hanya sebatas Dèja Vu parah seperti yang Alois katakan?  
  
Entahlah— semuanya masih begitu kabur dan samar dalam bayangan Ciel. Seperti kabut tipis yang turun saat hujan sudah berhenti. Tipis... dan berkabut.

.  
  
 **To Be Continue—**  
  


.


	2. Bloody Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangat aneh, jika yang mencumbu dan menciumimu adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak kau kenal bukan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroshitsuji belong to Toboso Yana. I do not take any profit of it.

* * *

  
  
  
**NORMAL POV**   
  
**07.20 p.m. In Angelina’s House**

  
  
  
“Ciel! Cepat turun dan makan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan sushii kesukaanmu,” teriakan seorang wanita menggema dirumah bertingkat dua itu. Wanita itu memiliki iris mata berwarna merah bagaikan darah. Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna merah, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstick merah tua.  
  
Sementara itu, Ciel tidak mengindahkan panggilan wanita itu, atau yang biasa dipanggil Angelina Burnett. Dia tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. Earphone terpasang di kedua telinga pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya, menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir dari earphone yang memasuki indera pendengarannya.  
  
Angelina geram, panggilannya itu tetap tidak mendapatkan respons dari keponakan tercinta. Alhasil dia langsung berderap ke kamar Ciel yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan mengetuk pintunya.  
  
Ciel tetap bergeming. Suara musik yang mulai menguasai pikirannya membuatnya terlena. Bibirnya yang kemerahan mulai menyanyikan tiap larik dan bait lagu Beautiful Moon yang dinyanyikan oleh Sinful Butterfly.

  
  
_Look at the sky, dear_   
  
_The moon is shining brightly..._   
  
_They are shine just for you..._   
  
_You know, I can’t say ‘I Love You’_

  
  
Samar, Ciel menangkap suara seseorang yang berat namun halus. Suara itu seperti menghasilkan gelombang tersendiri di dalam otak Ciel. Suara itu seakan membiusnya dalam pekatnya langit malam tanpa bintang.  
  
Perlahan, namun Ciel tidak begitu yakin. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat, sepekat malam. Rambutnya melambai lembut tersibak angin. Kulitnya putih pucat—seperti vampir. Matanya beriris merah terang laiknya lava. Wajahnya tampan—lebih tampan dari manusia pada umumnya. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan atletis. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kearah Ciel. Ciel merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.  
  
Lantas ia mencabut earphone yang dari tadi sudah bertengger dengan manis di telinganya itu dengan paksa. Ia menggerutu sebal. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Dan itu tampak membuatnya lebih lucu dan... manis.  
  
“CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! BUKA PINTU KAMARMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA!” Angelina meneriaki Ciel dengan suaranya yang garang—seperti singa betina yang kelaparan. Ciel meneguk ludah. Ia rasa, ia sudah membuat bibinya itu marah besar, sampai berteriak begitu.  
  
Dengan tergesa, Ciel turun dari atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, memutar kenop pintunya perlahan. Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya Ciel.  
  
“Aduh! Kenapa bibi memukul kepalaku?” tanya Ciel dengan wajah tak berdosa. Angelina memberikan tatapan mautnya sebelum ia berlalu meninggalkan Ciel yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.  
  
“Huh, bibi ini,” Ciel menggerutu sambil menuruni anak tangga.  
  
Ciel menggeser kursi dan mendudukan pantatnya di kursi empuk itu. Ia mengambil sepotong sushii dan mencelupkannya ke dalam shoyu, sebelum menelan makanan yang terbalut nori itu kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan.  
  
“Bagaimana sekolahmu, Ciel?” tanya Angelina yang sudah keluar dari dapur dengan beberapa potong yakiniku dan sepiring kecil wasabi di tangannya. Ciel menelan sushii-nya kemudian berkata “Hmm...seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang spesial bibi,”  
  
Angelina mendesah pelan. “Bibi harap kau akan punya pacar dan membawanya ke hadapan bibi,” ucap Angelina. Mata biru laut Ciel membulat sempurna, ia terbatuk. Sepertinya tersedak oleh perkataan Angelina barusan.  
  
“Uhuk! Bibi ini, aku belum berniat mencari pacar,” Ciel menanggapi ucapan Angelina barusan dengan wajah yang memerah. Angelina tersenyum samar. Dia meletakkan yakiniku  dan wasabi itu di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Ciel.  
  
Ciel mengambil sepotong yakiniku dengan sumpit hitamnya, kemudian mencelupkan daging panggang itu ke dalam gari. Dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya.  
  
“Bibi ganti profesi saja menjadi koki masakan Jepang,” Ciel berucap sambil mengambil dua potong yakiniku. Angelina mengerjap. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.  
  
“Kok kau tiba-tiba menyuruh bibi untuk ganti profesi Ciel?” tanya Angelina yang sedikit bingung dengan ucapan keponakannya itu. Ciel mengangkat bahunya.  
  
“Tidak ada alasan khusus bibi, hanya saja... masakan bibi benar-benar enak,” puji Ciel. Angelina tersipu oleh perkataan keponakannya barusan.  
  
“Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu,” ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum. Ciel mengangguk dan mempercepat kunyahannya.  
  
Dan malam itu, ia habiskan dengan mengobrol dan bercanda bersama Angelina. Bibi yang sangat ia sayangi.

**~XxX~**   
  
  
**Morning, In Midwick Senior High School**   
  
**CIEL POV**

  
  
Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju taman yang terletak di belakang sekolahku. Tanganku menggenggam dua buah buku yang akan menemaniku saat sedang menyendiri di taman. Ya, aku memang suka menyendiri ditaman. Setiap jam istirahat, aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang kemari. Entah membaca buku, mendengarkan musik atau sekedar melepas penat karena pelajaran yang membuat otakku lelah.  
  
Tapi tidak kali ini, aku ingin menggambar wajah lelaki yang malam itu muncul tiba-tiba dalam bayanganku. Ibuku, Rachel Phantomhive memiliki bakat melukis yang luar biasa. Dan bakatnya itu menurun padaku. Aku sedikit bangga karenanya.  
  
Jadi, aku mencari tempat yang nyaman dan mulai menggoreskan pensil diatas kertas kosong. Aku berusaha mengingat wajahnya sambil tetap menggoreskan ujung pensilku diatas sketch book.  
  
Yang benar-benar aku ingat hanyalah warna matanya yang merah—semerah langit saat fajar. Dan wajah rupawannya yang terbingkai rambut hitam kelamnya itu. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti tapi yang jelas, dia benar-benar rupawan. Laiknya rupa malaikat namun sekejam dan sedingin Iblis.  
  
Aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang begitu sempurna layaknya lelaki itu. Saat aku mendapatkan bayangan itu, matanya yang merah beradu dengan bola mataku yang biru gelap. Aku seperti terhisap dalam lubang dimensi yang gelap dan dalam.  
  
Tiba-tiba seekor kupu-kupu hitam yang cantik terbang di sekitarku. Aku tertegun kemudian mencoba menyentuh kupu-kupu unik tersebut dengan tanganku yang pucat. Tapi, kupu-kupu itu menjadi banyak dengan tiba-tiba, membentuk suatu bentuk yang menyerupai bentuk tubuh manusia. Saling merapat dan akhirnya terbentuk sempurna. Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Tak percaya.  
  
Yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku adalah orang yang tadi sedang aku gambar. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, memperlihatkan lengannya yang ramping namun berotot. Celana jeans hitam melekat sempurna pada kedua kaki jenjangnya, celana itu penuh dengan kantung dan resleting yang tidak semuanya tertutup, di paha kanannya terikat sebuah kain hitam yang melilit sampai betisnya. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu boots  yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam metalik dengan corak keemasan dibagian pinggirnya. Salah satu tangan pucatnya terbungkus dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang.  
  
Dia berdiri tak jauh dari hadapanku. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dengan mata merahnya yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata hitam yang panjang dan lentik. Separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Dibibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan tersungging seulas senyum yang misterius.  
  
Mataku tak bisa berpaling darinya dan terus saja menyusuri tiap garis wajahnya yang sangat rupawan. Aku baru menyadari kalau kupu-kupu hitam itu sudah menghilang, dan berganti menjadi makhluk tampan nan indah ini.  
  
“Ng... kau siapa?” aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah sekian lama memandanginya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah tersenyum.  
  
“Kenapa kau disini?” aku bertanya lagi. Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum. Aku mendecakkan lidah. Dan kembali menekuri pekerjaan yang tadi kulakukan.  
  
“Kau,” dia akhirnya mau berbicara. Oh, bagus.  
  
“Hm?” aku bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sketch book. Sejurus kemudian dia sudah duduk di dekatku. Aku bergeming. Aku merasakan dia terus menatapiku dan gerak-gerikku. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dipandangi dengan intens seperti itu.  
  
Ekor mataku menangkap gerakan tangannya. Belum sempat aku bereaksi, tangannya yang kekar itu sudah memenjarakanku, kedua mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Dapat kulihat jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang terulur menyentuh pipiku.  
  
Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Nafasku memburu, wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Bisa kupastikan hal itu.  
  
Kini, ia sudah meraih daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku menutup mata. Sedetik kemudian, bibir kami bertemu.  
  
Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut, tanpa sadar aku pun membalas ciumannya. Menikmati bibirnya yang lembut—bagaikan candu tersendiri untukku. Ciuman kami semakin lama semakin panas.  
  
Sesekali ia menjilati bibirku, membuatku mengeluarkan suara desah tertahan. Tangannya merengkuh pinggangku erat, membawa tubuhku yang notabene lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dan tanpa kusadari, kini ia tengah mencium dan menjilati leherku. Mengecup dan menghisap kulit leherku, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan disana.  
  
Aku mencengkram bajunya kuat-kuat sembari menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah wajahku dengan sebuah seringai misterius nan mesum yang terpatri di wajah rupawannya.  
  
“H-hentikan...” pintaku dengan suara yang amat kecil dan lirih. Aku tidak berani menatap kedalam matanya yang indah namun menyimpan sejuta misteri itu.  
  
Dia tidak menggubris permintaanku barusan, dan tetap melakukan aksinya—menjilat dan menciumi leherku.  
  
Sangat aneh, jika yang mencumbu dan menciumimu adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak kau kenal bukan?  
  
Aku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku, mengambil jarak diantara kami dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku menatapnya, antara marah, bingung, kesal, dan... malu. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.  
  
“Kenapa kau lakukan itu?” desisku. Dia menoleh ke arahku sebentar, tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.  
  
Aku menatapnya geram. Ingin sekali kutinju wajah rupawan laiknya pualam itu. Dan mengambil kembali first kiss-ku yang sudah dicuri olehnya. Dia menangkap raut wajahku yang kesal setengah mati padanya. Tapi, dia tidak memberikan alasan kenapa ia menciumku tadi. Aku menelan bulat-bulat semua kedongkolanku.  
  
“Kenapa?” tanyanya datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu dengan wajah yang teramat datar. Sialan sekali. Semestinya ia tahu jika aku sedang dongkol karena ulah kurang ajarnya barusan.  
  
“…” Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, kembali aku menggoreskan pensilku di atas kertas yang sudah tercoret. Hening. Pria serba hitam disebelahku hanya diam mengamatiku, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuannya. Aku hendak melayangkan tinjuku ke wajahnya, sebelum ia buka suara.  
  
“Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Nama lengkapku adalah Sebastian Lucifer Alexander Michaelis, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sebastian... Ciel Phantomhive,” jelasnya.  
  
Aku tercenung, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui namaku? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahunya.  
  
“Kau heran, karena aku dapat mengetahui namamu?” tanyanya seperti mengetahui apa yang tengah kupikirkan.  
  
Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya. Menunggu sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibir kemerahan miliknya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu takkan kudapatkan, karena begitu aku mengedip... aku sudah berada di Aula Pertemuan dan memakaituxedo mewah itu.  
  
“Hmm, kembali lagi ke tempat ini,” lelaki itu berdiri disampingku sembari memandang sekeliling.  
  
Eh? Jadi, dia bisa kemari...?!

  
  
  
  
**END of CIEL’S POV**   
  
**~XxX~**   
  
  
**NORMAL POV**

  
  
  
Sebastian menatap ruangan bercat putih itu datar, sementara Ciel menatap Sebastian tak percaya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang bisa datang ke tempat itu.  
  
“Lama tak jumpa, Lucifer,” Ivan adalah orang yang pertama kali menyambut kedatangan Sebastian.  
  
“Hm,” Sebastian menjawab cuek.  
  
Baron terkekeh pelan, kemudian berkata “Bagaimana Iblis sepertimu bisa kembali lagi kemari?”  
  
“Tanyakan saja pada anak ini,” jawabnya dingin. Ciel tergeragap, kemudian menatap Sebastian dengan bengis.Yang ditatap hanya balas menatapnya dingin.  
  
“Aku tidak membawa orang ini! Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa orang ini ada disini!” protes Ciel seraya menunjuk wajah Sebastian. Hening sesaat.“Dan lagi, kenapa Baron mengatakan kalau dia Iblis?” tanyanya kemudian.  
  
“Karena ia memang Iblis,” Mivette menjawab dengan satu tangan yang menopang dagunya.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Itu benar, dia adalah Iblis dari kasta Sinful Butterfly… kasta tertinggi dalam bangsa Iblis,” jelas Rone tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel.  
  
“Sinful Butterfly? Itu… seperti nama grup band… ah, ya! Itu memang nama grup band yang sedang naik daun di London!” seru Ciel.  
  
“Ya memang, dan aku vokalis grup band itu,” ucap Sebastian.  
  
“Ha? J-jadi, semua anggota grup band itu… Iblis?” tanya Ciel, wajahnya mulai pias.  
  
“Tidak, satu-satunya Iblis dalam grup band itu hanya aku,” jawab Sebastian seperlunya.  
  
“Nah, sebaiknya Michaelis-san duduk dulu, kami akan jelaskan duduk perkaranya pada Phantomhive,” tawar Albert sembari mengambil sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu Topaz dan Amber.  
  
Sebastian mengambil tempat duduk diantara Ciel dan Ivan. Mata merahnya, fokus menatap meja dari batu Ruby dan Zamrud itu. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mereka. Kecuali, Sebastian dan Ciel yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.  
  
“Phantomhive,” Ilvinne menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. Ciel tergeragap kemudian menoleh ke arah Ilvinne.  
  
“E-eh... ada apa?” tanyanya, kikuk.  
  
“Kau baik-baik saja?” Ilvinne bertanya lagi. Ciel mengangguk pelan.  
  
“Ya, aku baik-baik saja,” jawabnya, pelan.  
  
Ivan berdeham, seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. “Nah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Phantomhive,” ucapnya tenang.  
  
“Cepat jelaskan, sebab aku bukan tipikal orang yang sabar Ivan,” kata Ciel tak sabar.  
  
“Baik. Phantomhive, apa kau tahu kalau kau memiliki kemampuan yang diwariskan oleh Ibumu?” tanyanya. Ciel menggeleng pelan.  
  
“Ibumu, Rachel Phantomhive adalah seorang bangsawan dari Tanah Assertzlha. Dia memiliki kemampuan cenayang selain kemampuannya dalam membaca pikiran orang lain. Selain itu, ayahmu, Lord Vincent Phantomhive adalah seorang Raja dari sebuah kerajaan besar yang ada di dalam Dimensi Rezvronth, ia memiliki kemampuan teleportasi hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Semua keistimewaan mereka diturunkan padamu, Phantomhive. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kau dapat berpindah kemari dengan cepat dan dapat melihat bayangan wajah Lucifer tanpa sengaja,” jelasnya tanpa menyadari wajah Ciel yang telah bersemu merah. Sebastian mengulas sebuah senyuman misterius.  
  
“Dan soal Lucifer, dia adalah iblis yang mendapatkan pengecualian dari kami. Seharusnya, dia adalah makhluk yang harus kami musnahkan, tapi dia memberontak terhadap bangsanya sendiri dan memilih untuk berjuang bersama kami. Walaupun demikian, kami harus tetap waspada, biar bagaimana pun dia tetaplah Iblis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berbalik menyerang kami,” tambah Irish yang sudah menyalakan rokoknya.  
  
“Ayah dan Ibuku sekarang ada dimana?” tanya Ciel dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.  
  
Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terkejut begitu melihat ekspresi Ciel, tak terkecuali Sebastian. Ciel terisak, bulir-bulir kristal bening berjatuhan di pipi putihnya.  
  
“Tenanglah Phantomhive, kedua orang tuamu masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat. Sekarang mereka berada di Moyveniree, sebuah kota terpencil di Scirronyverinne,” Mivette memeluk tubuh Ciel yang ringkih, berusaha menenangkannya.  
  
“Mereka sengaja meninggalkanmu, agar keberadaanmu tak terlalu terendus oleh bangsa Iblis yang berada di dunia manusia,” jelas Ivan. Hening. “Tapi, dari kabar yang baru-baru ini kudapatkan, sebagian dari mereka telah mengetahui keberadaanmu.” lanjutnya.  
  
“Para Iblis itu pasti akan membahayakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu, Phantomhive. Apalagi, malam ini adalah malam Bulan Merah...” Baron menambahkan. Ekspresinya terlihat tak nyaman. Otot wajahnya kaku dan tegang.  
  
“Malam... Bulan Merah?” tanya Ciel, bingung.  
  
“Ya, malam Bulan Merah adalah malam dimana para Iblis dari tingkat terendah sampai tingkat atas mencari jiwa-jiwa manusia yang lemah dan malam itu, manusia berdarah istimewa menjadi ‘hadiah’ utama dari perburuan jiwa manusia itu. Belum lagi, malam itu penyempurnaan sihir hitam bangsa Iblis terjadi,” jelas Ilvinne.  
  
Ciel meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak dapat ia bayangkan, bahwa dirinya yang akan menjadi ‘hadiah’ utama dari perburuan mengerikan yang akan dilakukan oleh bangsa Iblis.  
  
“Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Phantomhive... kami sudah mengirimkan seseorang yang akan menjagamu di dunia manusia,” Rone berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangan mematikannya dari Ciel. Ciel merasa ada yang mengganjal tenggorokannya saat ini.  
  
“T-tak usah repot-repot... aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,” tolak Ciel halus.  
  
“Dia sudah datang jauh-jauh, Phantomhive~terimalah kebaikan kami ini~,”ucap Irish seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ciel merinding.  
  
Tiba-tiba, pintu Aula Pertemuan terbuka lebar. Di ambang pintu, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang dipotong acak-acakan, bermata sipit dengan bola mata berwarna abu-abu terang sedang memegang sebilah pedang hitam mengkilat dengan ukiran tengkorak manusia dibagian ujungnya.  
  
Orb merah delima Sebastian melebar sempurna begitu ia mengetahui siapa yang datang. “Kau...” desisnya.  
  
“Matt Viszhornt, kau sudah datang rupanya. Kami sudah menunggumu,” Ivan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Matt. Jubahnya yang panjang itu menyapu lantai kristal biru, mengikuti langkah kakinya yang jenjang.  
  
“Suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya dapat mengemban tugas penting ini, Sir Ivan.” Matt membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada Ivan.  
  
“Kau tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Matt.” kata Ivan tersenyum kecil.  
  
“Sudah sepatutnya saya memberi hormat pada Anda. Anda adalah ketua tertinggi dari seluruh perserikatan yang ada di Scirronyverinne, sedangkan aku... aku hanyalah seorang Black Assassins yang berarti, aku adalah bawahanmu,” jelas Matt.  
  
“Baik-baik, kau menang. Nah, orang yang harus kau jaga ada disana,” balas Ivan seraya menunjuk Ciel.  
  
Matt bergegas menghampiri Ciel yang duduk terpaku di tempatnya. Setelah sampai dihadapan Ciel, ia berlutut dan menggamit tangan Ciel kemudian mencium punggung tangannya. Mata biru Ciel membulat sempurna seiring dengan rona merah muda yang menghias pipinya.  
  
“Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Lady Ciel Phantomhive,” ucap Matt lembut. Ciel tertohok mendengar kata ‘Lady’ yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pucat Matt. Para ketua Perserikatan berusaha menahan tawa mereka, sementara Sebastian menggemertakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang entah dari mana datangnya. Cemburu. Mungkin.  
  
“Err— a-aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan...” ralat Ciel, semburat merah masih menghias pipinya.  
  
“Ah! M-maafkan kelancangan saya, Sir Phantomhive! Saya pantas dihukum atas kesalahan saya kali ini!” seru Matt malu seraya mengambil jarak dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada Ciel.  
  
“Ah, aku tidak berhak menghukummu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi, lagipula kau tak tahu aku ini laki-laki, bukan?”  
  
Matt mengangguk—salah tingkah. Ivan tertawa terbahak diikuti dengan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu—minus Ciel dan Sebastian. Ternyata seorang Black Assassins yang terkenal dingin dan serius bisa salah tingkah dan malu di hadapan pemuda manis seperti Ciel.  
  
“Baik, sekarang kau dan Lucifer yang akan bertugas untuk melindungi dan menjaga Phantomhive dari serangan Iblis yang akan menyerang saat malam Bulan Merah. Kalian mengerti?” tanya Ivan. Sebastian dan Matt mengangguk bersamaan.

  
  
**~XxX~**   
  
**7.20 p.m. In Central Park London**   
  
**~XxX~**

  
  
Ciel, Sebastian, dan Matt sudah berada di Taman Kota. Lampu berkerlap-kerlip, membuat pemandangan di Taman Kota sangat indah pada malam hari. Ditambah dengan langit malam yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan semakin membuat orang-orang betah berlama-lama ada di Taman Kota.  
  
“Matt, tetap awasi sekeliling, aku akan mengawasi Ciel. Dan beritahukan padaku kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mengerti?” ucap Sebastian tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ciel yang tengah membeli minuman dingin.  
  
“Ya, aku tahu.” Matt menjawab seraya mengeluarkan pedang hitam yang tersampir dipinggangnya.  
  
“Ibu lihat itu! Warna bulannya merah, bu!” seorang anak kecil berkata seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke langit malam. Sebastian dan Matt menengadahkan kepala mereka ke langit dan melihat separuh bagian bulan sudah berwarna merah pekat—sepekat darah.  
  
“Sebastian, cepat bawa Sir Phantomhive pergi dari sini!” seru Matt yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap bertarung.  
  
Sebastian berderap ke arah Ciel. Bibirnya merapalkan beberapa mantera hitam, dan sebilah pedang perak dengan hiasan kepala naga Viazmunth—salah satu dari sembilan naga terkuat dan termasuk dalam naga perusak dan penghancur—muncul tiba-tiba.  
  
Bulan sudah sepenuhnya berwarna merah pekat. Dari langit, turun pasukan Iblis dengan sayap-sayap mereka yang hitam. Ketika mereka mengepakkan sayapnya, langit bergemuruh, menimbulkan suara menggelegar yang memekakkan telinga. Mata mereka berkilat merah dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh.  
  
Beberapa dari Iblis itu berwajah buruk rupa. Wajah mereka berborok-borok, meleleh dan bahkan ada yang tak berbentuk, gigi mereka berwarna hitam dan mencuat beberapa centimeter dari mulut mereka yang lebar. Cakar mereka besar dan tajam, sehingga mampu untuk menyobek dan menghancurkan mangsa mereka, tubuh mereka ditutupi oleh bulu-bulu yang lebat dan membuat mereka tampak menyeramkan.  
  
“Ciel!” teriak Sebastian. Belum sempat Ciel menoleh, tubuhnya sudah tak menjejak tanah. Melayang diudara—dengan telapak tangan dan kepala yang bersandar pada dada bidang pria yang membawanya menari-nari di langit.  
  
“Ada apa?! Jangan membuatku panik!” protes Ciel.  
  
Sebastian menatap Ciel lekat sebelum berucap. “Jangan berteriak. Iblis bisa mendengarmu,” Ciel membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka. Tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Dengan hati-hati, Sebastian menyembunyikan Ciel dibalik sayap hitamnya yang lebar.  
  
“Seba—“  
  
“Aku akan menutupi aura keberadaanmu,” Sebastian memotong ucapan remaja bersurai kelabu itu.  
  
“… Kenapa kau harus?” Ciel bertanya, raut bingung tergambar sangat jelas di wajahnya.  
  
“Karena... perburuan telah dimulai... Ciel,” jawabnya. Bulu kuduk Ciel meremang, ia mempererat genggamannya pada baju Sebastian. Keringat dingin mulai menuruni dahinya.  
  
“A-aku... aku takut,” Ciel berucap, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.  
  
“Karena itulah, aku ada disini. Aku akan melindungimu,” Sebastian berkata dan terbang melewati beberapa gedung pencakar langit sambil tetap menggendong Ciel.  
  
Tiba-tiba, sekelompok Iblis dari kasta Icus menghalangi jalan Sebastian. Mereka sudah mencium bau darah Ciel, dan itu membuat mereka tak bisa menahan nafsu membunuh mereka untuk segera menghabisi Ciel.  
  
“Jangan lihat, Ciel.” Sebastian berkata dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Ciel. Ciel mengangguk lemah seraya menelusupkan tangan kecilnya di tubuh Sebastian dan memeluknya erat.  
  
Sebastian mengayunkan pedang peraknya ke udara, dan seketika itu juga beberapa Iblis yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya terbelah. Teriakan dan lolongan mengerikan menggema, darah hitam berbau busuk terciprat dan mengenai baju yang Sebastian kenakan, seiring dengan gerakan indah Sebastian yang menebas Iblis-iblis itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

  
  
**~XxX~**   
  
**CIEL POV**   
  
**~XxX~**

  
  
Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh Sebastian. Mataku terpejam. Bibirku terkatup rapat. Terdengar jeritan dan pekikan mengerikan dari Iblis yang dihabisi Sebastian. Bau amis darah segera tercium oleh indra penciumanku, membuatku mual.  
  
Aku benar-benar takut, terlalu takut. Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa semua orang harus melindungiku? Kenapa aku harus menjadi beban bagi orang lain?! Bahkan orang yang tidak kukenal harus repot-repot melindungiku! Kenapa? Apakah keberadaanku di dunia ini begitu penting, sampai semua orang harus melindungiku?  
  
Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Air mata ini terus mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Walaupun Sebastian adalah orang yang telah mencuri first kiss-ku ditambah lagi dia bukanlah orang yang kukenal. Tapi, dia melindungiku sekuat tenaga, aku sangat berhutang budi padanya.  
  
“Ciel?” suara lembut Sebastian mengalun lembut di telingaku, ia mengusap-usap rambut kelabuku lembut.  
  
“Ya?” aku balas bertanya, tanganku masih melingkari pinggang kekarnya.  
  
“Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang,” ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka kelopak mataku, dan…  
  
Semuanya membuat isi perutku berputar-putar. Bagaimana tidak, potongan-potongan Iblis yang tercecer disana-sini, sebagian dari potongan tubuh itu ada yang hangus karena terbakar, dan darah hitam berbau busuk yang merembes keluar dari potongan tubuh itu. Spontan, aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, menahan rasa bergejolak dari dalam perutku. Aku tidak ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku disini. Sungguh memalukan bila ada orang yang melihat kelemahanmu, bukan?  
  
Jadi, untuk mengurangi rasa mualku, aku mengambil jarak dengan Sebastian dan berjalan ke pinggir atap gedung. Memejamkan mata, dan mengisi rongga paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah Sebastian, tak disangka-sangka tatapan kami bertemu, aku tak sanggup menatapnya terlalu lama… lantas aku membuang muka.  
  
“Kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri, bukan?” tanyanya, nada suaranya berbeda dari biasanya, lebih terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Membuatku sedikit merinding.  
  
“Apanya?” aku balas bertanya.  
  
“Malam ini adalah malam perburuan jiwa manusia, hal ini terjadi setiap 493 tahun sekali. Dan malam ini, adalah malam ke 1000 sejak perburuan ini pertama kali dilakukan. Semua manusia berdarah istimewa pun selalu tewas dalam perburuan itu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi padamu, Ciel,” jelas Sebastian, ia menatapku tajam dan… dalam.  
  
“Tidak untuk yang kedua kali,” sambungnya kemudian.  
  
Belum sempat aku menanyakan hal itu pada Sebastian, sepasang cakar tajam mencengkram lenganku. Aku meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman itu dari lenganku. Namun sia-sia, semakin aku meronta, semakin kuat pula cengkramannya.  
  
Perlahan, tubuhku dibawa naik ke atas. Kulihat, Sebastian berderap kearahku dan mencoba meraih tanganku. Air mata kembali meleleh menuruni pipiku. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku orang yang tidak berguna. Aku hanyalah SAMPAH!  
  
“Sebastian!” ratapku. Aku ingin dia menyelamatkanku. Hanya itu, yang kuminta untuk saat ini.  
  
“Ciel!” dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak meraihku yang semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.  
  
Kumohon…selamatkan aku, Sebastian.  
  
Tolong…

  
  
**~XxX~**   
  
**To Be Continue**   
  
**~XxX~**

**Author's Note:**

> Well-- fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah saya publish dari tahun 2013, dan seperti biasa, di ffn ^^"  
> Entah apa yang mengilhami saya untuk membuat cerita fantasy yang menurut readers fanfiksi ini, sangat mirip dengan salah satu anime.
> 
> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca ^^
> 
> Saya juga berkenan jika ada yang memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun.
> 
> PS: untuk kasta demon, mungkin akan saya beritahukan di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
